Outsiders
by jess.stretch
Summary: Just what do the people closest to our favourite couple think of BB? Read and find out!
1. Angela and Jack

Well, this story just jumped into my head on night when I was trying to go to sleep. Unfortunately, the sleep didn't work out so well since I stayed up til 2 am writing this. I hope you like it! There is a second chapter (Zack and Cam) so stayed tuned. And please review!

Oh, and this is rated K+ for some very mild language. And I mean mild.

Disclaimer... If I owned Bones, this story would be played out on the screen, and Bones would be on TV every night of the year! Sadly, this is not to be. :(

**

* * *

**

Outsiders

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**Angela – **

Anyone with half a brain cell can tell that Bren and Booth fancy the pants off each other.

I spotted it from the start. The teasing banter, the deliberate provocation. After a while the air in the lab would get so thick with unresolved sexual tension that you had to leave the room to breathe properly.

But damned if I was letting them go a minute without my surveillance. If they woke up to themselves, I wanted to be one of the first to know about it.

Although, if they ever do get their acts together, I might just die of shock. They dance around, never admitting anything, yet giving it all away.

I mean, Bren's face lights up every time he walks into the room. And Booth would walk through fire for Bren. He scares off any bloke that looks at her in any way that is not completely platonic and non-threatening.

Hell, he mysteriously managed to get a notorious gang leader to lift a hit that was put out on her. Yeah, I heard all about that from the agent in the gang division of the FBI. No one knows how he did it, but I'm betting it wasn't with a smile and a pat on the back. More likely a fist, if I know Booth.

I'm the kind of person who likes to be involved in things. Especially the budding romance of my best friend and her FB-eye candy. No, being an outsider does not sit well with me.

So maybe a little romance is required to get this ship sailing…

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**Hodgins – **

If they don't get together soon, I'll go mad. That's right. If I had to listen to much more of Angela's ranting and scheming, I'll go stark raving mad.

As much as I love Ange, she's completely bonkers about Dr. Brennan and Booth being in love.

Though, I have to admit, she has an extremely valid point. Even Zack told me he noticed the attraction. You know it's getting drastic when Zack notices ordinary human interactions.

Ever since Dr. Brennan got kidnapped and nearly shot and mauled by dogs, I've known they have a thing for each other. The way they clung to each other in that warehouse, it was…very telling. I don't really know how to describe it better. And God knows Ange has asked me to recount it a million times.

When we were trapped in that car, and we didn't know if we would live out the hour or even the minute, her faith in Booth was palpable. And unexplainable. Brennan only ever puts her faith in science. But now it's science and Seeley Booth.

After all the instability in her life, it's good that she has Booth to depend on. From an outsider's perspective, they're perfect for each other. And now, to quote Angela: "If only they'd bloody well kiss!"

* * *

Please review and tell me if you like it. If you think the format sucks, or even if you have any other POVs you'd like included. I'm open to more than 2 chapters. 


	2. Zack and Cam

**Outsiders (Chapter 2)**

Well, here it is, the second chapter. Not sure if I'm going to continue, but if you have any requests please let me know.

I hope I got into the characters heads properly, I tried to stay true to their natures, but couldn't resist a smidgen of Cam-bashing. (What can I say? I don't like her. And I haven't even seen any eps with her in.)

**Discl...** It's not mine. Sorry.

**

* * *

**

Zack –

Being Dr. Brennan's assistant, I spend a lot of time around her. I observe the way she interacts with different people.

With Dr. Saroyan, she is guarded, possessive and aggressive. She is an Alpha female fighting for her territory.

With Angela, she is sensible; balancing Angela's spontaneous, exuberant nature; yet also sometimes lowering her inner walls and acting like a "non-squint."

Around suspects or people who are annoying her, she is Dr. Temperance Brennan, kickarse anthropologist and author, and she lets them know exactly where they stand with her.

With me, she is a mentor; authoritative and severe, yet helpful and proud.

But with Agent Booth, she acts completely different to all of these. She is aggressive, while being submissive. She is independent, but shows her dependency upon Booth if you look close enough. She is flirtatious, while being standoffish. I've never seen her smile so much as when she's with Booth.

She is afraid of opening up to him, scared that he will leave her, like everyone else she has come to depend on.

But as time progresses, a keen observer can see that she lets him learn more and more about her, that she lets him bypass the walls she has erected around herself.

But, me only being an outsider, I have no way of knowing if she knows that she is opening her heart to him as well.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB **

**Camille –**

Dr. Temperance Brennan. How on earth can a girl compete with her? I mean, she's drop dead gorgeous, legs for miles, eyes as blue as the Caribbean, and auburn hair that waves nicely. And that's just her physical attributes.

She's a doctor – we're even there. But she's one of a handful in her field. Coroners are a bit more common than forensic anthropologists.

A world famous author, with two bestselling novels and another on the way. I've only written a few articles for medical journals no one ever reads.

She spends her vacations in far flung corners of the globe volunteering her services to help identify victims of genocide or natural disasters. I usually spend my vacations on the beach.

She's fluent in four languages, which I know of. I know a mere smidgen of Spanish.

She's a black bel in three types of martial arts, a member of the NRA, and holds hunting licences in several states. I owned a gun in New York, but only for protection.

Technically, I'm her boss, but I'm not allowed to fire her. If she left the Jeffersonian, she'd receive a billion job offers from all over the world.

She reads bones like most people read books. She does fieldwork. Actively catches the killers. I just autopsy bodies and approve expenditures for the department.

To Booth, she is Bones. To Booth, I am just Camille. Nobody is allowed to call her anything but Dr. Brennan, except for Angela and Booth.

She pretends to be annoyed when he calls her Bones, but really she likes it. And Booth warns off anyone foolish enough to copy his endearment.

Everybody can see it but them. The attraction is obvious. They resist it, not wanting to ruin their friendship, but soon it will be too much. Booth distracted himself with me for a while, but he drops everything for her.

And me, I'm destined to be an outsider.

* * *

Please review!!!! They feed my soul! Even if you think it was horrendous, atleast let me know why! And don't forget if you have any suggestions. I was thinking maybe David, or Russ. I dunno, I'll need confirmation that you want more before I write it though...


End file.
